In Places No One Will Find
by Lovely Shredder
Summary: Her resiliency weakens as she slowly succumbs to drugs, while Kai is being conned into a slew of blind dates. Both Kai and Ingrid assume things of each other, but not everything is what it seems. Neither can learn to love. Ever. Unless... Pls Review ^^
1. Candy in the Sun

**AN: My first fan fic! Please review! More fluff and drama coming on the way n__n Whee! Review review review! Hehe**

In Places No One Will Find | Chapter 1

"I don't have time for a wife," Kai remarked coldly as he kept his maroon gaze on his beyblade, sparks flying as it grinded against the metal of the bowl. 

"But Kai," said the old man wearily, "All the other Blade Breakers are engaged. You've been together as a team for years now. A wife would be good for the image. And maybe you'd be less bitter," the man added under his breath.

"I heard that," Kai commented, his eyes flickering, "And a wife will not improve the team. Now if that's all you had to speak to me about, Mr. Dickinson, I have training to do." 

The old man sighed wearily, and nodded a goodbye as he hobbled away, the sound of his metal cane sharp against the smooth tile on the ground. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"Oh come on, Kai, wives are cool," Tyson smiled as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée, Harley. The baby fat on Tyson's face had chiselled away into an angular jaw, and his redhead fiancée lookup up at him adoringly as he moved up from his slouched position on the couch. 

"He already demoted me from captain," Kai replied callously, "He knows it's one of the few things I desire. I refuse to marry." 

"You've always been so stubborn," Mariah laughed lightly as she scooted over Ray, who casually wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sure Harley, Shanoz and I could find you a nice choice," Mariah added, nodding at Max's fiancée Shanoz, a young woman with shiny brown locks. 

"It's really alright," Kai replied sarcastically, and getting up, he headed to his room as Max shook his head. 

"I think a wife would do him good." 

"Even KENNY has a girlfriend," Ray nodded, and Kenny shot him a mock scowl.

"Hey, just because I'm not on the team, does not mean you can treat me like that," Kenny scolded, "I'm just as important--"

"Just kidding," Ray laughed, "Alice is alright, don't worry." His brown eyes danced with amber orange flecks, and Kenny looked at the stairs where Kai had gone up. 

"Just who would get through to him?" 

%%%%%%%%%% 

His blue grey hair now wet as he had just emerged from the shower, Kai ruffled his locks with a fluffy towel as he sat down on his bed, the light from the table lamp shining on his basketball shorts. The Blade Breakers had been together for ages, and he had to admit he had a soft spot for them. They had lived together on the estate after the world tournament, sort of like boarding school. That didn't stop the boys from meeting girls however, especially with Tyson and Max's love for going out and partying. He remembered countless times when he and Ray would drag the two drunks up the stairs, and they'd joke dryly about how the boys couldn't hold their liquor. 

His gaze fell onto a picture, with Tyson, Harley, Ray, Mariah, Max, Shanoz, Kenny, Alice, and himself. A sad thought struck him; once the boys were married they'd move out of the estate. But still. Wives were just a pain. They'd whine, waste money, want things, and ask you useless questions. 

…Yeah. 

Kai exhaled sharply, and got up, his hair slowly beginning to rise up in it's unruly fashion as it begun to get dry. The back of his head was wet still, and so were the tips of his hair. Stretching, Kai stumbled downstairs, not noticing the quiet as he made his way into the kitchen. 

  
Waiting for Kai to pass through, the group let go a breath they didn't know they were holding. 

"So yeah," Shanoz smiled, smacking her pink strawberry flavoured lips together, "I think my friend Kelly would be perfect." The group nodded in unison, and began small talk as they held a sort of satisfied air. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

Checking his watch, Kai huffed impatiently as he checked his watch. Everyone was half an hour late; had they forgotten? About to stand up, a waiter approached him. 

"Uh, sir, a message for you." Handing Kai a small white card, Kai flicked it open impatiently as he read the messy words, easily identified as Tyson's. 

"Just wait; we have someone we want you to meet. Who knows what sparks will fly n_n 

-Your cool team mates ~_^" 

About to scrunch up the card and storm out of the restaurant, ready to pound the daylights out of Tyson, Max, Ray and maybe even Kenny, a slender female with golden brown locks tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Uh, are you Kai?" came the cool voice. Turning around, Kai took in a young woman, about his height, with glossy golden hair, bright green eyes, wearing a white sundress. Her whole composure was cool, almost as cool as his, and he was actually impressed. Not bad. Not bad at all. Their gazes met, ice on ice, and something flickered across their eyes. 

"Yeah," Kai nodded, a sort of wry grin lightening his features as he was about to sit back down, when he was interrupted. 

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE KAI HIWATARI!" the green eyed girl screamed, her whole composure bursting into hysteria. "When Shanoz told me she'd be setting me up with Kai, I never thought KAI HIWATARI from the Blade Breakers!" she squealed, and fishing around her purse she pulled out her wallet and extracted a black and white photo, along with a ballpoint pen. "Could you sign that for me?" she pleaded, Kai staring at the indifferent expression on his face, from some newspaper. "Oh, make it to Kelly, that's my name by the way," Kelly smiled happily, assuming Kai was unsure of what to write, "Just say: To Kelly, With love, Kai Hiwatari. Or just Kai, if you want to make it more personal. Yes, just Kai would be good. Or maybe say Kai and add your signature. You know, I always wished I could meet you; to think I'd be going out with you!" 

Kai blinked at Kelly, looked down at the paper, up at her again, and setting down the photo he left the restaurant in two seconds. 

A couple of tables over, where the gang was listening intently to Kelly and Kai's conversation, all the girl's gasped in shock, while Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were doubled over in laughter. 

"Are you okay?" Shanoz asked as she rushed over to her friend, holding an arm over her, and sniffing, Kelly nodded. 

"What did I do wrong?" 

"Well," Shanoz replied with a nervous smile, "Just, you weren't being yourself; really. You just sort of, got fan syndrome. You see your favourite celebrity or star, and sometimes we all lose control. I'm sure Kai understands," Shanoz comforted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Kelly sat down, the girl stealing a sip of water shakily. 

"He just left!" Ray sputtered, clutching his gut, still laughing as Mariah whacked him on the arm. 

"Pigs," the girls chorused, and after getting a 'Hey!' from the boys, they continued laughing. Just the whole transformation of Kai looking genuinely interested, to scared, to plain disgusted was hilarious, not to mention him splitting out of the restaurant, leaving Kelly no time to react. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

As Kai stormed downtown, he still could feel his ears ringing from that high pitched 'Kai Hiwatari'. It was people like her who made him hate his name. Shoving his hands into his jeans, Kai blended in with the urban population, his black t-shirt almost identical to several passing guys. Ruffling a hand quickly through his messy hair, Kai got into his car, and revving the engine he sped off back to the estate. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"Hey, Kai? You there?" the boys asked cautiously as they knocked softly on the blue haired boy's door. After knocking several times, and receiving no answer, they opened it gently, to be promptly whipped on the head with a rolled up towel. 

"You morons!" Kai bellowed as he proceeded to whip them, his hair wet as he had just taken a shower. "Setting me up with that bimbo!" 

"She's not really a bimbo," Max gasped in between breaths as he cowered on the floor, laughing hysterically, "Just when she's around you…" 

Letting out a cry of frustration, Kai whipped Ray sharply across the head as the final blow, and sat down on a chair. 

"You," Kai said, looking straight at Ray, "I'd think at least YOU would stop them." 

"Hey," Ray grinned, "You could use at least a girlfriend, man." 

"Get out," Kai finally said, exasperated. "No more blind dates." 

"Okay! We swear on our beyblades," the boys chorused, and smiling merrily, they filed out of the room one by one. 

  
Kai slunk his head into his hands, staring at the blonde wood floor as he heard the boys descend the stairs out of his area. 

The boys all looked at each other, and moving into a cluster they all held out their hands, their fingers crossed. 

"Sucker," they laughed, and they went to join their fiancées in the common room to plan the next date for Kai. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

THREE WEEKS AND FIFTEEN BLIND DATES LATER 

"Ray, I hate blind dates," Ingrid groaned as she flopped onto her bed with the cordless phone. 

"Come on, Kai Hiwatari, girls would KILL to be in your position," Ray pleaded, and Ingrid exhaled sharply. 

"And I'm sure Kai would kill THEM! From your non stop babbling it doesn't sound like he appreciates you throwing girls at him left and right." 

"Are you saying you're just some girl," Ray smirked, knowing he was hitting a nerve. 

"Shut up, woman," Ingrid snapped, "Just…. Shut up!" she finished lamely, growing red in the face, tempted to hang up the phone. 

"Just, one date won't hurt," Ray replied. 

"Okay. The only reason I know about Kai is because those torturous beyblade lectures you put me through. But other then that, you KNOW I have no interest in blading!" 

"But he's not hideous!" Ray replied, his voice getting slightly whiny. 

"Okay, okay," Ingrid snapped, "Just don't whine." Smirking, Ray's eyes flickered orange. 

"But WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" he whined, and before Ingrid could get too angry and call it off he added, "Thanks, meet him at the Sakura Restaurant on 5th Avenue at 7, bye, I love you," before hanging up. Ingrid sighed, and looking at her reflection in the mirror, she cocked her head to the side. Her eyes were large and brown, flecked with orange like Ray's, except her nose was straighter. Her face was more oval, and her black hair tumbled in waves (all thanks to braiding her hair the night before). Grabbing a towel, she stumbled into the bathroom, after looking at the clock. It was 6; she'd have just enough time to get ready. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"Kai," croaked Max as the maroon eyed boy picked up his cell phone, "Oh gods. Shanoz…. Shanoz…. She just…. I think she's cheating on me," he stuttered, his voice cracking slightly as Kai felt a slight pang of sympathy. 

Man was he growing soft. 

"Where are you?" Kai asked, frowning, and Max sniffed. 

"Sakura Restaurant, I think—I think I saw her across the street so I ran here; and I'm going to drown my sorrows away in sake." 

"Don't get drunk," Kai replied, slightly impatient, "You can barely take a bottle of beer, how do you think you're going to drown your self in sake without knocking yourself out first?" 

"I don't care!" Max declared, and hung up. Looking at his watch, Kai grabbed the phone book from the side table in the common room and thumbed through the business section till he found the restaurant. Patting his pockets to make sure his keys were in there, Kai set out to save Max from alcohol poisoning. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

Walking through the restaurant, seeing no sign of Max, Kai grew slightly worried that Max was barhopping, and about to leave a girl with brown eyes was looking at him oddly. Her eyes were familiar; they were slightly angled and flecked with orange like Ray. The structure of her face was different though, it was much more feminine, and Kai tore his eyes away. He wasn't about to stare at some girl just because— 

"Are you Kai?" the girl asked, and Kai winced internally as he turned around slowly. 

"Uh," Kai began, wagering whether to tell her or not, when the girl noticed the blue triangles on his face. Not another fan… 

"After all these years you still have them," she smiled, nodding at the blue on his face. "I'm Ray's sister," she offered, extending her hand. 

"Oh, hi," Kai began, slightly confused, "Have you seen Max? He uh, is Ray's friend, blonde hair—OH GOD. Did Ray—Did he? Did… Did Ray set me up on another blind date?" Kai asked, his tone slightly thunderous. "I'm going to kill Max," he muttered to himself. 

"Uh, yeah," she replied, "You don't have to stay; I just figured since I had nothing better to do, and yeah," she finished, toying with her napkin. Her cheeks flushed red, a sheet of hair tumbling over her shoulder, the black locks contrasting with the pale turquoise of her dress. Kai was silent, the clinking of glasses audible as he stared blankly at the girl. "Waiter," the girl smiled, a waiter stopping as he held a tray of tempura, "My date stood me up, is there any fee? Or can I just leave?" 

"Oh no, you didn't order anything," the waiter nodded, his hair tinted green, his expression friendly, "I hope you'll find a better guy next time," he added with a smile, and the girl nodded as she grabbed her purse and swept out of the restaurant. 

"Uh, wait," Kai called as he jogged after her, "What's your name?" 

"Ingrid," she replied, smiling slightly as she opened her car door and stepped in. 

"I feel bad, making you just sort of… Yeah," Kai said, keeping his cool, "If you'd like I could buy you dinner?" 

Revving the engine as if to leave, Ingrid rolled down the window and exhaled. A part of her told her to call it a night. 

But what the hell. 

"Actually, I'd like to visit my brother." 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"Ray!" Ingrid grinned broadly as she jumped on her brother, his face lighting up as he swung her slightly. 

"Hey kid, long time no see," he smiled, and Ingrid looked over his shoulder to see the full interior of the estate. 

"HOLY--" 

"Watch your language," Ray instinctively chided, and Ingrid shot him a dirty look. 

"You're living in this palace while I live in the ghetto in some tiny apartment? Ray! What about family!" Ingrid teased, punching Ray in the shoulder as she walked past him. 

"You know, you can always live here," Ray suggested, "We have rooms to spare." Ingrid turned on her heel, an odd expression on her face. It then calmed. 

"Nah, this is a blader's place," she said, despite the shining in her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings. 

"Too scared to live with boys?" Ray teased, when suddenly there was a chorus of female voices. 

"Ahem." 

Sweat drops appeared over the boys' heads, except for Kai, who sat in the corner, his gaze indifferent. 

"Live with boys… And girls…" Ray added lamely. 

"Ingrid!" Mariah smiled as she opened her arms for a hug. 

"Hey," Ingrid grinned, "I'm still a bridesmaid for that wedding of yours, right?" 

"Of course," Mariah smiled, "Right Ray?" 

"Uh, yeah," Ray nodded vigorously, the boys trying to escape quietly from their fiancées. 

"Why don't you live here?" Mariah suggested, "It was a good suggestion," she added, nodding at Ray, "You could help me with wedding stuff," Mariah smiled, "Besides, free food." 

"I don't know," Ingrid trailed off, "I'm not very good at that kind of thing," and Ray poked her in the ribs. 

"Aw, who could resist time with Ray," he teased, and Ingrid whacked him on the head.  
"You know that you just miss my company," Ingrid grinned, "Well… If no one minds… I guess it's settled." 

"Yay!" the main group cheered, and Kai released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

"Kai?" Tyson asked as he turned to look at the lone boy. 

"Whatever," he said frigidly, and walking up to his room, the happy group faded slightly. 

"Don't worry, he's just like that," Harley assured Ingrid, and Ingrid shrugged. 

"Whatever floats his boat," she replied, keeping her cool, "I guess I'll bring my stuff tomorrow, okay?" 

"Sounds great."


	2. Waste My Days

**AN: Thanks so much to those that reviewed! Suggestions are welcome; even if I don't use your ideas they could trigger off other ideas= More updates! And you all want updates, right? *crickets sound* Well then n_n;; Hehe, read and review!**

In Places No One Will Find | Chapter 2

There was a thudding noise as Ingrid dropped one of her suitcases in the common room, positioning her tinted sunglasses on her head as she called out. 

"Anyone here?" 

There was a silence, and shrugging, Ingrid turned to open the door, noticing a note taped to it. 

*INGRID: WE ARE OUT AT CONVENTION. KAI SHOULD BE HOME. IF YOU NEED HELP ASK HIM.*

Snorting slightly, Ingrid walked back outside, and picked up a cardboard box, trudging back into the estate. Dropping it by her three other suitcases, she went out, and patting the hood of her black car affectionately, she slammed the trunk shut and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. Now that all her luggage was inside, where to put it? Wishing Ray were there, and not really wanting to ask Kai, Ingrid exhaled sharply. 

"Come on," she thought to herself, "He's not that cold. He offered to buy you dinner. He's fine." 

Steeling herself, she quietly wandered around, taking small steps, listening for movement. 

"Kai?" she tried hesitantly, her voice coming out a lot softer then she meant. Opening the first door in the main hallway, she found it empty. The next; empty. Empty. Empty. Empty. Then she opened one room, and stepping in cautiously, she was about to retreat for the person's privacy when she noticed Ray's robe. Was this her brother's room? Treading inside, she walked up to the desk, and smiled when she saw a picture of herself and Ray as kids, grinning madly. It was sort of touching, that he still had kept a sort of memento. Oh, but she'd make fun of Ray and say he just put it up when she arrived. It was the sort of thing they did; their odd affectionate little poking fun. Setting down the frame, she was leaving the room when she heard a rustling from the next room. 

Shutting Ray's door behind her, she knocked gently on the next room down, and no one answered. But it was audible now, movement. Opening the door a crack, then fully, Ingrid's breath caught in her throat as she saw Kai sleeping, his blanket pushed down to his waist as the bottom of the blanket had ridden up on one side to his knees. Even asleep he looked guarded, and whispering his name, and receiving no response, Ingrid's brain screamed at her to leave. It was like walking into a wolf's den. In a sense it was. Putting one foot in front of the other, she kneeled down by the sleeping form, a few locks of slate hair falling in his shut eyes. She watched his chest rise and fall, the only sign he was breathing. 

She wanted to brush those locks out of his face, but the cold reaction her mind was flashing her should he wake up stopped her. 

"Kai?" she said loudly, and his fist splayed to the side as his eyes flickered open. Ingrid softened, it's like he was always running from something. 

"What," he stated shortly as he briefly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretching his body as he stood up. 

"I was wondering what room to move my stuff into?" Ingrid asked pointedly, her soft gaze cooling as he gazed hardly at her. 

"An empty one," he replied, and Ingrid nodded, her temper flaring. What was his problem? 

"Thank you," she said shortly, leaving the room in annoyance. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"Ingrid? Where the--" Ray called as he hunted throughout the main hall, noticing a door ajar as light flooded out of it. "You've always had the perfect girl's room," Ray smirked as he leaned against the doorframe, "Feminine and organized." 

Ingrid scowled and threw a sweater at him as his cat like gaze roamed over the clothes and CD's scattered everywhere. Products were strewn across her mahogany dresser, and a large poster with a picture of The Clash, Ingrid's favorite band from the 80's, was taped to the wall. Her guitar lay against her amp, the black and white colors contrasting each other. 

"I'm sorry I'm not Martha Stewart," Ingrid replied, crossing her room and sitting on her bed, surprisingly neatly made and fresh looking. 

"I'm just kidding, you only had a cockroach infestation in your room once," Ray grinned, "Suggestion? Try eating in the common room or the kitchen dining room." 

"I'm an adult, Ray, I know," Ingrid replied exasperatedly, "Suggestion? Shut up." 

"Ooh, you've grown creative over the years," Ray teased, and Ingrid smiled despite herself. "So how do you like the place?" 

"It's nice," Ingrid nodded, "Just some people." 

"Like who?" Ray asked, already knowing the answer. 

"A certain boy with an attitude problem and is colder then ice?" 

"Hmm," Ray pondered, "Max?" 

"Quiet you," Ingrid retorted, "Max is a sweetheart. Kai." 

"I know," Ray nodded, growing serious, "Just, he's always been like that, but he means well, really. Just—Hey, half of these clothes are from HIGH SCHOOL," Ray exclaimed, veering off subject again. 

"So?" Ingrid huffed, "Just because I'm not as rich as you, Mr. Famous Beyblader, and the clothes fit." 

"You should go shopping, Mariah, Shanoz, and Harley could take you. Hell, even Alice could take you if she and Kenny would stop going to those computer conventions." 

"Shopping with GIRLS?" Ingrid whined, flopping back on to her bed. 

"It's normal, unlike you," Ray smirked, and Ingrid kicked a running shoe at him. 

"But they look EVERYWHERE," she protested, "And they try so many things on!" 

"You barely know them, don't be so judgemental," Ray chided, and Ingrid inhaled. "I like them, a lot, and I'd gladly hang out with them any day. Just I usually go shopping by myself, or with one person." 

"Well, whatever floats your boat. But do you have a dress for my wedding?" 

"I'll find one," Ingrid replied, and Ray smiled. 

"I'll pay for it, it'll be my gift to you." To his surprise Ingrid's eyes flickered amber orange. 

"Ray, don't make me into a reason for a fundraiser. I'm not dirt poor, I can buy my own gown." Truthfully, her room currently was just a little smaller then her apartment. Ray looked at her questioningly, silence buzzing in their ears. 

"I'm just--" 

"Ray, it's okay," Ingrid interrupted, flushing slightly, feeling bad for losing her temper, "Just, I… Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it," Ray replied understandingly, and bringing her into a hug he stroked the crown of her head. "If anything's bugging you, you can always talk to me about it. You don't have to tell me, but if you just need a brother." 

"You're my only brother," Ingrid sniffed, and Ray smiled. 

"Not the point. But just, stay strong there." 

"Thanks." 

%%%%%%%%%% 

Walking into the bridal shop, Ingrid didn't even know why she had been upset yesterday evening. Exhaling sharply, the bell tinkled throughout the shop, and she pursed her lips as a woman, middle aged, approached her. 

"Hello, are you the 1 o clock appointment or 1:15?" 

"Uh, 1," Ingrid replied, and the woman smiled warmly. "Great, shall we get started?" Ingrid nodded, her gaze falling on several pastel dresses, lace screaming itchiness poking out as some were embellished with tacky sparkles. 

"See anything you like?" the woman smiled, and Ingrid tried her best to smile back, her left cheek twitching. 

"It's all very… Glamorous," Ingrid put politely, "So much… Selection." 

"Well we'll have to narrow down your selection," the woman laughed good naturedly, "Or else we'll be in here all day! Any particular color scheme?" 

"Well," Ingrid replied, eying a bubblegum pink taffeta dress, "I'd like some uh, low key natural colors." 

"So browns, taupe, beige, golds?" 

"Uh, sure," Ingrid nodded, and the woman scrawled something in her leather bound planner. 

"Darker tones or lighter tones?" 

"Whatever floats," Ingrid replied offhandedly, sitting down gratefully on a plush arm chair. 

"I'd say mid tones," the woman nodded expertly, "Any particular skirt line you wish?" 

"No," Ingrid replied, and as the woman wrote something more, she peeked over at what exactly WAS being written down and paled. It was a long list of questions, and as the woman finished writing, she flicked through out the pages, to the end. QUESTION 99, Ingrid made out, and she felt like screaming and running out of the store. 99 or more questions. This was going to be a long day. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"So would you like exotic or contemporary?" the woman asked, scribbling notes in her planner frantically, and Ingrid's mouth was slightly parched. The woman had been questioning her for twenty minutes now, and she felt it was such a big fuss. Maybe if she was the bride, but she was only a bridesmaid. 

"Uh, doesn't matter," Ingrid replied, and the woman looked the raven haired girl up and down. 

"I think exotic, it would bring out your eyes," she smiled, and Ingrid shrugged. Biting the tip of her pen, the women stood up from the fluffy armchair and ran her hands through the different silks and dresses, when she finally beamed and plucked out a dark copper amber dress. "Perfect," the woman breathed, and as she handed it to Ingrid, Ingrid scrunched up her nose. It looked like a copper smock. 

"Oh, we haven't tailored it yet, we never do till we find the dress for the customer," the woman laughed, noting Ingrid's expression. "Now if you'd go into that changing room, and put that on… It's a unisex room, so be careful when coming out; but right now I think we only have one other client." Nodding, Ingrid thrust aside the white canvas curtain and shut it again after stepping inside the room. Stripping and putting the smooth amber material on, she emerged, nearly choking as she did so. On the other side of the bridal salon was Kai, looking bored as a woman was tailoring the ends of his pants. His shirt was bluish grey, with faint thin diagonal black lines, the shirt made of four pieces of material so not all the lines lined up. He looked well… He looked good. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Ingrid stood on the small platform, busying herself by staring at some gloves displayed as the woman began to work at gathering the skirt. 

Kai's maroon gaze flickered over, and Ingrid had just then hesitantly peeked over. He noted the smock of a dress she was wearing, and her temper flared at his degrading look. Looking away, she felt her breath go slightly as the woman started to pull in the bodice, the dress gaining shape. She felt very uncomfortable, avoiding Kai's eyes at all cost. But it was eating at her… Was he looking at her? She could look at him from her peripheral vision… Or maybe just flick her eyes across the room and quickly see. About to do that, the woman patted her on the back. 

"It's beautiful," the woman smiled, and Ingrid stepped off the platform and walked to the full length mirrors. Black stitching was going up the bodice, the parts the light reflected on the material making it glow. The color accentuated her eyes without clashing, and bronze silk rippled from her waist to the floor as the woman grabbed some hair near Ingrid's face and pulled it back, securing it with a bobby pin. 

"There. You're ready." 

"I normally hate dresses," Ingrid admitted, "But I actually like this one." 

"I'm honoured," the woman laughed, "Hmm… So with Mariah's discount, the total comes to… $400, however, I'd be glad to knock it back to $350." Ingrid's expression remained the same, but tightened slightly. 

"Hmm, that's pretty high," Ingrid murmured, and the woman nodded apologetically. 

"I'm afraid I can go no lower," the women said. Ingrid felt that familiar uneasy sting at the back of her head. The dress cost her a week's salary. It was stunning, and she maybe would like the perfect girl at Ray's wedding. Her family had always loved her; she knew that. And she loved them back. They were, in that sort of sense, a complete family. But she knew they had wanted a pretty in pink child when she was born, not… Not her. As a child, her mother and father always tried to push dolls towards her, but she'd crawl over to Ray and play with his toys. Eventually, their parents had stopped trying, and accepted Ingrid's personality with love. And Ray had a lot to do with it. He always stood up for her, and whenever she picked up a doll, to make her parents or someone happy, he'd tease her and ask her if she was trying to be some girl. 

Ray. 

His words echoed in her head, cutting through. He could buy it for her. 

But no. She refused to accept charity; from family or not. If she always relied on people for her financial troubles, she'd never make it on her own. And even when she got married, she intended to contribute, not stay at home and cook all day. 

"Buy it," came a voice, and Ingrid snapped her head to the speaker. "You have several weddings to go to, and I'm sure with different hair styles or jewellery it would look different." Looking at Kai suspiciously, Ingrid nibbled on the inside of her lip, then looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

"I'll give you a moment," the woman smiled understandingly, and moving to a room in the back, Ingrid fidgeted as Kai stared at the floor. 

"If you're worried about money," he began, and Ingrid's eyes flickered. 

"I don't need any," she interrupted, and Kai gave her a lopsided half smile as he looked up. 

"If you're worried about money," he continued, "Then don't buy it. I'm sure you'll look good in anything," he said, his gaze serious and cool. Turning bright red, Ingrid whispered a gruff thanks as Kai shrugged and crossed the room to get his final adjustments. 

"I guess I'll take it," Ingrid smiled as the woman returned, and the woman laughed. 

"The boys will be drooling." 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"I saw your outfit," Ingrid offered as the two exited the store, "It's nice." 

"Thanks," Kai replied, keeping his gaze ahead cold. Subdued, Ingrid sighed softly as she stopped at her car. 

"See you later." 

"That's your car?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Yeah," she replied defensively, and Kai looked it over. 

"Is it a '67 or a '68 Chevelle Super Sport?" 

"'67," Ingrid replied, impressed. 

"Did you name it," Kai asked, his expression screaming that naming a car was stupid. 

"Yes," she replied indignantly, "His name is Fallon." 

"Good, not naming your car is like not naming your baby," Kai smiled, and Ingrid was slightly taken a back by the mood swings. The way his expressions were so deceiving. 

Kai was losing his cool. He was still cold, in a sense, but warmer then his usual self. But he didn't care; her personality was so raw and open, he wanted to gain her trust so badly. She was just, so magnetic, her expressive eyes, and yet… He wanted to push her away. 

"You're weird, you know that?" Ingrid smiled, and Kai looked at her. "Well, I guess we should head back," Ingrid suggested, looking up at the dark grey sky, "I'll see you at the estate, okay?" 

"Right," Kai nodded, and they as she got in the car he walked away without looking back. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"Have fun," Ray smiled as Mariah kissed him on the cheek before stepping out of the car. 

"Shanoz is coming to pick me up, so you go have fun," Mariah grinned, and Ray put on a mock hurt face. 

"You don't want to see me?" he teased, and Mariah nodded cheekily. Growling, Ray pulled her in the car and planted a soft kiss on her lips, his hands and as a smirk broke out onto his face Mariah leaned in and wrapped her hands around his neck, her knee supporting her on the car seat. His hands played with her magenta hair, and just as he was about to prod his tongue through her lips she parted the kiss and smiled. 

"Well after that I definitely want to see you," she smiled, "But you can't see the dress." 

"Well then," Ray pouted, "Bye." 

Shutting the door, Mariah tapped on the window, and Ray obligingly rolled it down. 

"But I will see you tonight," she winked before quickly turning and entering the haven of white dresses. Ray smiled idiotically and drove away, humming merrily. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

Curling up under her covers, Ingrid sighed as she stared out into the black night through the tall windows. Moonlight reflected onto her features, and she frowned. Moving here was all in all, a good decision. She didn't feel as isolated, and it took the burden of rent off her shoulders. Food was also no longer an issue—Yet, with all of them being relatively famous the financial situation was blown up. She just wished she was as successful as the rest of them. Or maybe just more confident. Perhaps a pep talk from Ray would help. Throwing on a bathrobe over her shorts and tank top, Ingrid padded silently down the hallway and stopped at her brother's door. Knocking gently, she frowned when there was no answer. Knocking again, she was about to turn the doorknob when her blood ran cold, her left cheek twitching visibly. 

There was a loud moan from what sounded like Ray, and she could hear Mariah mumbled something, rustling of sheets audible, grunts and pants in between.

"Don't stop," Ray pleaded, their breathing heavy and panting as an indescribable noise was released. As Ingrid's eyes widened, she backed away, then turned and sprinted down the stairs for her life, biting on her lip to prevent from screaming her head off. Dashing into the kitchen, she flung open a cupboard and grabbed a glass. Pouring some water in, she shakily made her way to the fridge and turned on the ice dispenser. With the extra stress, she pulled the lever too hard and ice splashed into her cup as well as all over the floor. 

Didn't some people know not to do… Do THAT when other people were in the house! Especially her brother! And Mariah! Couldn't they go to a motel or something? Or hang a sock on their door? Images of the traumatic damage that could have been inflicted on her plagued her mind. 

"EW, EW, EW," Ingrid said aloud, hopping from foot to foot as she took a shaky sip of water, crunching on the frigid ice. "OH GOD, if I had opened the door- EW, EW, EW!" Ingrid spat immaturely, scrunching up her body and shaking her free hand. 

As she open her firmly clenched eyes, slightly calmed down, Ingrid saw Kai standing by the doorframe in his pyjamas looking at her. Instinctively stepping backward the ball of her foot met a piece of ice, and slipping her glass of water went flying in the air as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

Ouch. 

%%%%%%%%%%


	3. Young and Hopeless

**AN: Please review! n_n This story will be longer then it seems, and Kai and Ingrid will not hook up till near the end of the story *cackles* More reviews encourage me to write ^_^; Thanks very much to hiwatari-gurl, MaboroshiTsuki and Paiku for reviewing! **

In Places No One Will Find | Chapter 3

To his own shock, an amused smile broke out on Kai's lips as he saw Ingrid's slender frame slide up horizontal in the air and crash on the floor. He could hear her gentle grunting, the sound of ice hitting the walls audible as she swore.

"Easy there, tiger," Kai smirked, and Ingrid brushed her hair out of her face as she propped herself up on her elbows. 

"Shut up, and don't call me tiger," she replied, her bottom lip jutting out defiantly. As she moved in attempts to stand up, she groaned and slid back down. "I think I'm dying." 

"Congratulations," Kai quipped, and as she shot him a dirty glare from her position on the floor, her eyes flickered orange again. 

"You could at least help me," she muttered, and as she rolled on her side in a vain attempt, Kai grabbed the sides of her torso and hauled her over his shoulder. 

"Fuck that hurts!" Ingrid yelled as she hit his back reflexively, one of his hands hooked around her calves, the other holding her back gently. As her body thumped against his with every stride he took, he walked to the common room and lay her down the couch. 

"I don't think you're in any state to walk up those stairs," Kai said, flopping down on an armchair not too far from the couch, "And there's no way I'm carrying you all the way up that twisting stair case." 

"Not strong enough?" Ingrid teased, and Kai nodded, to her surprise. 

"Maybe one day in the future," he said shortly, and Ingrid's smile slid off as he flicked through channels, his disposition turning cold again. Positioning some pillows under her head, she hissed between her teeth as she made the mistake of reaching her arm behind her head to adjust a pillow. As Kai threw Ingrid a sideways glance, her eyes concentrated on the large flat screen, his lips curled wryly. 

Bright colors flashed across the screen, almost hurting Ingrid's eyes. Shutting them momentarily, she winced, her head pounding. It felt like someone had contracted her head, and turning to face the couch, she put the bottoms of her palms on her temples. She heard the power of the television go out, but didn't bother to turn to see what was going on. Footsteps grew fainter and fainter, then grew again in volume until something cold and slightly wet was pressed against the back of her head. 

"I didn't realize you had hit your head," Kai mumbled, sitting on the space Ingrid had provided by squishing herself against the couch. 

"I didn't either," she replied, and she allowed him to hold the ice to her head as she shut her eyes. Sleep lagged on her lids, and after about 5 minutes Kai quietly set the pack of ice on the coffee table and got up to leave. 

"Thanks Kai," Ingrid murmured, her voice thick with fatigue. Walking up the stairs, Kai made his way to Ray's room. There was a faint squeaking of mattress springs, then a moan, and Kai took a step back in disgust. 

"Ray!" Kai bellowed, pounding his fist against the door after retaliating. 'Just leave it,' was faintly heard, and Kai's maroon eyes flickered as he pounded the door harder. A loud cursing on Ray's part was heard as there was some shuffling noises. The door burst open as Ray's hair was dishevelled, his shorts pulled on clumsily as Mariah hid underneath the covers. 

"This better be good, Kai," Ray warned, and Kai blinked calmly. 

"Your sister might have a concussion." 

"Ingrid? What the— Oh god," Ray stuttered, his angry face wiping off, and heading back into the room he grabbed his t-shirt and slipped it over his head. 

"She's in the common room," Kai nodded, and Ray raised his hand slightly in an understanding gesture and took the steps down two by two. 

"Even as a kid she always did the most retarded things," Ray muttered to himself, "Refusing to walk on the floors and trying to make the jump between the dresser and mom's mannequin. What's it this time? Has she cracked and tried to fly?" Descending the final step, his sarcastic remarks died as Ingrid lay curled up, her eyes wincing slightly as her breathing was gentle and quiet. 

"Ingrid," Ray said firmly as his little sister lay asleep on the couch, "Wake up." 

"I'm sleeping, Kai," she murmured, and Ray rolled his sister over. 

"It's Ray." Instantly her eyes widened, and screaming she sat up and tried to create as much distance between her and him. 

"What? Who?" Ray asked in bewilderment, "Quiet down you'll wake the whole house," he added, getting slightly impatient as she kept going 'ew' despite the slight wobbly feeling in her head. 

"Scarring, ugh, wrong," Ingrid muttered, covering her eyes. 

"You have to stay up for a bit," Ray said, after Ingrid gave no explanation to her freak out, "You could get a concussion." 

"I'll be fine with some rest," Ingrid mumbled, vainly trying to go to sleep under her brother's thunderous gaze. 

"No, I'm not letting you get brain damage, not until you've done your will giving everything to me," Ray quipped evilly, and Ingrid chucked a spare throw pillow at his head. As he moved a chair so he was facing her, Ray propped his chin up in his hands. 

"Sorry for making you baby sit me," Ingrid mumbled, a blush angling across her cheek bones. 

"No problem," Ray reassured, "It's like old times." 

"Hey, may I remind you you're only a few minutes older then me," Ingrid pointed out, "And once I had to baby sit you." 

"Because you thought it'd be funny to loosen the training wheels of my bike," Ray snorted, and Ingrid smiled sweetly. 

"I just believed that my brother was ready to try two wheels." 

"Liar," Ray muttered, a twinkle lighting his orange brown eyes. "Hey, remember that tree house we built?" Ray asked suddenly, and Ingrid smiled. 

"It was the best," she mused, "It was right near all those cherry blossom trees." Silence followed, and Ingrid felt her eyes droop as Ray nudged her. 

"Idiot, stop falling asleep." 

"Mmph, shut up," Ingrid mumbled, and taking the half melted ice pack from the coffee table Ray pressed it against Ingrid's neck. 

"Keep that there, it will help you stay up," he nodded, and Ingrid held the cold plastic reluctantly. "Remember when I taught you how to skateboard?" 

"Oh gods, I wish I could try that again," Ingrid laughed, and Ray smiled. 

"You were pretty good for your first time." The first few tries, Ingrid hadn't put enough weight on the board, thus nearly tripping. However, she got the hang of moving, and took no time in hesitating to bring her back foot up. Ray had asked her if she was goofy or regular, referring to the way she stood, and after discovering she was regular, she had asked Ray how he stood. Goofy was his answer, and Ingrid had teased that she was regular unlike him. She was such a mature child. 

Several times she had crashed into the hedges, while Ray desperately tried to get her to learn how to direct the board. At the end of the lesson, she could move, turn, and do an ollie, landing it two out of seven times. 

"We'll go someday," Ray promised, "Maybe you'll learn how to grind a rail." 

There was no reply from his sister, and she nodded softly as her eyes begun to sink from half mast to shut. 

"You fall asleep and I'll sit on your face," Ray threatened, and Ingrid jerked up, vivid memories of what her brother had been doing before clouding her memory. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"Why do they make people stay up for 12 hours if they've hit their head?" Ingrid whined, her eyes refusing to open past half mast. 

"So you don't fall asleep and stay like that," Ray mumbled incoherently, his head drooping, then snapping back up. "Why couldn't Kai just stay with you," Ray muttered to himself. This way he could… Continue things with Mariah and also get some sleep. But then again Ray figured Kai wouldn't stick around for this kind of thing. 

"I feel so loved," Ingrid grumbled back sarcastically, catching Ray's words. 

"Hey, I was kidding," he laughed weakly, "It's what family's for." 

"What, kidding?" Ingrid asked, her mind thick and slow at the moment. 

"No, caring for each other, stupid," Ray smirked, and Ingrid raised her arm in a half hearted attempt to hit him, when she relented and dropped it back down. 

"Is 12 hours over yet?" she grunted, shifting left and right, and after stifling a yawn Ray shook his head. 

"Sorry kiddo," he shrugged, "Lucky for me, I can always drag someone else to take my place," he smirked devilishly, and Ingrid scowled as he pat her on the head. "I'm going to find Tyson," he said sheepishly, and holding up his fingers in a peace sign, he bolted up stairs to wake up the happy camper before Ingrid shot him. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"I don't want to go, can't I have a later shift?" Tyson mumbled as Ray dragged him by his collar down the hallway. 

"Hey, at least you didn't have Kai pounding at your door while you… Were with your, uh, fiancée," Ray shot back, and Tyson released himself from Ray's grip, pointing and laughing hysterically. 

"Shut up," Ray growled, extremely irritable from lack of sleep. Tempted to kick Tyson down the stairs, Ray turned back to his room as Tyson trudged down the stairs. Depressingly, there was no way Mariah would continue anything. 

"I'm so slaughtering you Hiwatari," Ray muttered, opening the door to his room and stepping in quietly, his eyes softening on Mariah's sleeping form. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"You ever wonder why Mariah wears flip flops," Tyson whispered as she came slinking down the stairs that morning, stretching her hands over her head, rays of the morning streaming through the window. "Because she can't tie her shoelaces, and velcro…. Well that's just WAY too complicated." Ingrid snorted in laughter, and she smiled. 

"You're so mean," she chided, and Tyson put his hands up. 

"You should see how she treated ME when we first met," he replied, and Ingrid shook her head as her eyes began to fall shut again. 

"Wake up, soldier," Tyson blared, "I have no right to hurt you but Ray does!" 

"If I wasn't so tired I," Ingrid paused, her body begging for a pause with it's lack of energy, "Would hurt you." 

"Nice facts here," Tyson grinned, and Ingrid chuckled as she rubbed her eyes. "So how'd you hit your head anyways?" 

Groaning, Ingrid muttered, "Oh you don't wanna know." 

  
"Now I do," Tyson grinned, and Ingrid covered her forehead as she exhaled. The gaze on Tyson's face implied that he wouldn't let her get away until she told. 

"I slipped on ice," Ingrid replied, cutting out certain information. 

"Could you give me some details?" Tyson pressed, and Ingrid groaned. 

"Well… Tyson you tell anyone or make fun of me and I'll shove a shovel down your throat." 

"Sounds good," Tyson replied cheerfully, and Ingrid shook her head, smiling. 

"Well, I wanted to talk to Ray and I heard him…. You know… With…." 

"Mariah? Hey, Ingrid, your brother's bound to do it, it's not that bad," Tyson reasoned, and Ingrid shook her head. 

"I know that," Ingrid replied, "But that doesn't mean I want to hear it." 

"Point taken," Tyson grinned, and Ingrid exhaled. 

"So, being mature I ran downstairs practically screaming. I got a glass of water, and sort of went crazy with the ice dispenser. I turned and saw Kai looking at me oddly, so I kind of took a step back and slipped." 

"Beautiful story," Tyson congratulated. Ingrid had her eyes shut and was falling asleep. "Oh Ray," Tyson yelled, Ingrid covering her ears slightly as she buried her face into the side of the couch, "Ingrid's falling asleep." The cat eyed boy descended down the stairs, rubbing his eyes slightly 

"So wake her up." 

Pointing at Ingrid, Tyson made motions with his hands and arms. 

"Nice," Ray smirked, and walking over he opened the back door. "Kai you better move," he warned as the slate haired boy was doing laps. Looking, irritated, Kai finished his lap and hung onto the side of the pool as Ray went back inside. A few muffled shouts of protest, and as Tyson and Ray carried Ingrid to the pool, her eyes widened as she screamed in protest. 

"1…" they chorused, swinging her, "2…. 3!" Releasing her she splashed into the pool, and resurfacing, she wiped the hair out of her eyes before splashing them with the chlorinated water. 

"Run," Tyson laughed, and pushing Ray back into the house the boys so sensitively left Ingrid in the pool. Suddenly noticing Kai for the first time, she nodded and climbed out of the pool. Her white silk pyjamas now stuck to her body like saran wrap. Ripping his gaze away, Kai climbed out of the pool, staring at the floor. Picking up his rolled up towel, he handed it to Ingrid. 

"You might not want to walk in there sopping wet," Kai offered, and Ingrid smiled as she gratefully accepted. 

"What about you?" she asked, keeping her gaze on his maroon eyes, however much to her infuriation her peripheral vision kept looking at his body. 

"Just get me one in return," Kai stated, his eyes morphing to dead and serious. 

"Fair." Flipping her head over, she rubbed her hair vigorously, sliding the light green towel across her arms and leg, and shimmying it up and down her body. Peering at her from his position, now in the pool, Kai found himself staring at something on Ingrid's arm. 

"Hey, Ingrid, what happened to your arm?" Kai questioned at the small punctured bit of skin on the creaminess of her forearm. 

"Thumb tack," Ingrid laughed after a moment, "And make fun of me and I'll shoot you." Kai nodded wryly, and proceeded to continue doing laps in the pool. Walking back into the house, Ingrid darted up to her room. Scanning her eyes over the contents on her dresser, she plucked up a concealer stick and smudged it over the mark on her forearm. Walking out, she then went to the towel closet, tucked one snowy white terry cloth under her arm and with a light smile went to give it to Kai. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

As his arm swept over his head, Kai tilted his head slightly to the side, took in a breath of air, then turned his head again as his other arms swept over his head, feet kicking in rhythm. When his fingers touched the smooth tile of the pool wall, he hoisted himself out of the water and grabbed the towel Ingrid had given to him. Ruffling it through his hair, he proceeded to dry his body, his maroon eyes frowning. He didn't like Ingrid; she was too… Forged. The first time he had met her, he had thought different. But today; it was like everything was a play. He could see she acted happy; but inside there was something he couldn't identify. 

He didn't care to. 

All he knew was that he hated people who faked their way through life. Scuffing on his navy blue pool sandals, Kai slung the towel over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs to take a nice long shower. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

Sitting on a bench in the gardens, Ingrid stared at her arm, the point still visible despite the make up covering it. Her face was heated with shame, and rolling down her sleeve she covered her face with her hands. Taking a deep breath, then exhaling sharply she stood up and walked over with a glowing smile to the training area to watch her brother battle. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"Hey, where are you going?" Ray asked as Ingrid was about to reach for the door knob that night.

"Out," Ingrid smiled, and Ray crossed his arms expectantly.

"Where?"

"Downtown, I'm meeting a friend," Ingrid replied, "My cell phone will be on. Gods you sound like dad," she added with a teasing grin.

"Quiet," Ray laughed, uncrossing his arms, "I just don't want to find you drunk and naked in some dumpster."

"Thanks for the care," Ingrid smirked, "Love you," she said out of habit before shutting the door.

"Love you too," Ray said quietly after a moment, "Be safe."

%%%%%%%%%%

The faint pulsating of music Ingrid's ears as she stepped out of her car, sliding her keys into the pocket of her tan corduroy miniskirt. Tucking her thumb underneath the strap of her bra and pushing it underneath the thick black strap of her black tank top, embellished with a Harley Davidson logo, she walked along the red carpet, the click of her knee high leather kitten heeled boots muffled by the red material. Stepping past the bouncers, who nodded at her, she took in the blaring music, the sway of bodies, and colourful lights. This was the one place where she'd never be wrong. Be poor; be less. This was her sanctuary. 

%%%%%%%%%%

As Kai clenched his jaw, two former members of his gang sat, downing booze as they smiled sloppily at him. Music blared in his ears, and he took in the dancing bodies, the floor clean except for some spots covered in gum and liquor, tall chrome columns placed in random spots along the walls. The three were seated, their cold drinks the same temperature as the metal tables, the seats chrome and velvet.

"You want me to be your new… New DRUG lord, because your old one died of an over dose?" Kai repeated coldly, and the boys nodded.

"What can we say? You always were a good leader."

"Get out of my face, you told me you two wanted to train," Kai replied frostily. 

"You wouldn't have seen us any other way," the boys shrugged, and Kai's eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me. Now."

"Hey, your loss," the boys muttered, and to Kai's disgust they merely tangled themselves into the people on the dance floor.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Did you like the horse?" came a voice in her ear, and Ingrid turned slightly to find those familiar blood shot blue eyes. No. This was supposed to be her sanctuary; nightmares like this were supposed to stay out of those doors. Nothing was supposed to come haunt her; not money, not men, not drug dealers.

"I'm not into that anymore," Ingrid hissed, and the boy smirked.

"You are whether you like it or not," he said, as if breaking the news to her truly hurt him, "You can't escape the beast," he added lowly, using slang terms for heroin for safety purposes. Who knows what undercover cop could be among everyone?

"I come here to get away from everything," Ingrid warned dangerously, "Now get the hell away from me."

"What's with everyone wanting us to get away from them?" the other boy muttered, "Come on we're going to be late meeting Mary."

"God, you have an appointment with weed?" Ingrid snorted flatly, and the boys shook their heads.

"Mary's a real person, we owe her some vials."

"Whatever you crack heads," Ingrid shrugged, and a few moments later she felt a pair of hands rest on her hips. Turning her head to see the face, which would make her decision on whether to step forward, stay there, or turn around, Ingrid nearly choked at the face. Before she could say anything however, he spoke first.

"What were you doing with those guys?" Kai asked as he moved to the beat, Ingrid moving in time with him.

"None of your business," Ingrid replied foolishly as she grudgingly turned around to face Kai. His gaze noticed several guys wishing to steal a dance, and rolling his eyes he dropped his hands from her waist to her hips, clearly showing them that she was taken. His real motive, however, was to get her to spill and he knew he'd need time. His hands moved from her hips to the small of her back, while her hands rested hesitantly on his shoulders.

"They used to be in my gang, it's my business," Kai stated, and Ingrid grit her teeth.

"They were just asking me something, okay?" Ingrid asked, and as someone moved through the crowd she was pressed up against Kai, her leg moving slightly in between his.

"Asking what?" Kai asked, keeping himself patient. He hadn't danced in a while, despite Max and Tyson dragging everyone to clubs. Of course, they're clubs had been a lot more…. Visitor friendly. He had forgotten that dancing was well… Sort of fun. 

"Kai," Ingrid started as if she were going to yell at him to leave her the bloody hell alone, when her tensed position dropped. "Can I tell you later?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded as he moved his hands and body away to go sit back at the bar.

"Stay and dance?" she beseeched before she could stop herself, and Kai looked hard into her orange brown eyes.

"Let's head out in half an hour," he replied simply before parting through the crowd, leaving, another guy taking his place immediately. Ingrid dropped her gaze to her new partner's shoulder as she danced to the beat, wondering what information she would divulge to Kai.

**AN: Please review *puppy dog eyes* Thanks so much *bows***


	4. Give a Little Bit

**AN: *starry eyed* Thanks so much; this chapter's for lone wolf, Paiku, MaboroshiTsuki, Ana, Anne, Shadow Fire, girl-over-bored and Bookie! Thanks SO much for reviewing, it's what keeps me writing! *hugs* Ingrid's problem isn't resolved yet, just so you know, it's much deeper... It kills from beneath her! *BWHAHA!* Okay, so maybe it doesn't, but you know what I mean. **

**Kai: Can I stop being so frigid now?**

**Lovely Shredder: You shush *glomps him* Just stand there and be hot XD And please review! **

In Places No One Will Find | Chapter 4

Midnight cloaked the city as wind stung at Ingrid's cheeks. Her arms were fastened around Kai's waist as his motorcycle roared through the streets, the visor on her helmet blurring everything around them slightly.

Her thoughts lingered on when Kai had pulled her away from the guy she was dancing with. The tall blonde had turned sharply to Kai, ready to punch the daylights out of him when Kai stood his ground, giving him a sharp look. It was as if Kai was daring him to move. The blonde had backed off, making himself happy by dancing with a red head.

_"You could have waited till the song was over," Ingrid grumbled as they walked out of the club and onto the quiet street.  
"Or I couldn't have," Kai replied, "Come one, we'll take my bike." _

_"And leave my car?" Ingrid asked incredulously, "In this neighbourhood? My tires will probably be slashed." _

_"No they won't, it'll be fine till morning," Kai said coolly, "And if they are, your insurance will cover for it." _

_"There's always a loophole," Ingrid muttered, cheated out of many things in her life to know that. _

_"I just thought you'd want to ride this thing," Kai said with a smirk as they walked past a black motorcycle, chrome details shining. The seat was immaculate; it was obvious that either it was a new bike or Kai took great care of it. He could see Ingrid's eyes widen in hunger, her lips parting gently as she gently brushed the handles of the bike with her finger tips. _

_"Blackmailer," she finally relented, and smiling wryly he tossed her a helmet. _

_"Hang on tight." _

Street lamps whirred by, buildings growing scarcer by the mile. Leaning her cheek against the flat surface of Kai's back, Ingrid shut her eyes, his body heat comforting her. Surprisingly she felt… Actually she had no idea what this feeling was. It was just on the tip of her tongue; yet she couldn't name it. It was something safe, something delicious, something where she knew everything would be alright. Without realizing it, she tightened her hold on Kai's waist, wishing she could stay like this forever.

Except without Kai there, she added after a moment of deep contemplation. A part of her argued that, that she indeed wanted Kai there, however her logical side stomped that accusation down and continued believing that yes; this was heaven, if only Kai weren't there.

The secure feeling began to drip away as she cringed at the thought of Kai interrogating her. As if on cue, the bike stopped.

"We're here," Kai stated, and taking off his helmet dry grass crunched underneath his shoes as he took in the view. They had stopped at a sort of cliff, a drop, and you could see tiny stars, mirrored by the city lights on the ground. It was beautiful, and Ingrid wondered what it looked like in the day. Looking up, she saw Kai had sat himself on the metal rail surrounding the cliff, his hands clasped together. A small, devilish voice told her to push him off, egging her on to just try it. Sighing, as her more 'mature' side spoke up, saying he could die should she decide to push him, she sat beside him, nibbling on her lip as he said nothing.

"So what were you doing with those guys?" Kai asked after a silence, keeping his gaze on the scenery. His face wasn't angry or incredulous like it had been at the club, it was more calm… Ingrid could have sworn she saw a flicker of concern.

"Nothing--" Ingrid began, but Kai threw her a warning glance and she relented. The calm nonchalant expression she was holding before slipped off, her act of being on top of the ball without a care in the world dropping like a sack of potatoes. Bags appeared under her eyes as the muscles in her face visibly tensed, her eyes clouded with obvious worry. Covering her nose and mouth with her hands, she exhaled sharply and winced at the memory of the poison leaving the needle and entering her blood stream.

"Kai, if I tell you," Ingrid finally said, "Will you swear to tell no one? Not even Ray?" Kai studied her, as she looked anxiously back at him.

"I promise."

Nodding gratefully, Ingrid got off the rail and sat down on the ground, laying her legs flat as she was wearing a mini skirt. Kai hopped off as well, but merely leaned against his bike, waiting patiently.

"You can't tell a soul," Ingrid said urgently, reinforcing the fact that this wasn't something light.

"I won't tell, now spill," Kai replied impatiently, and Ingrid ran a hand through her raven black hair. Looking up at the sky, as if wishing for an angel to help her, Ingrid took a deep breath.

"They sold me heroin, and I did it. Once. But I did it."

Kai's expression didn't change as silence echoed around them. He had a faint idea when those guys had been talking to her; they were drug dealers after all. But a tiny part of him, buried deep down inside wished that he had been wrong.

"Why are you doing that shit?" Kai demanded after watching her avoid his gaze, her eyes growing puffier and puffier as he saw her cheek muscles flex, signs she was on the brink of tears.

"All of you, that's why," Ingrid confessed, inhaling as her voice caught an edgy tone, "I'm living with all these famous rich beybladers, my room is practically the size of my old apartment, I'm not what my parents wanted, I'm not the sister Ray wanted, I have no friends anymore, everyone is getting married, I don't even have a boyfriend, I lost my job," Ingrid rambled on, hiccupping slightly as a stray tear trailed down her cheek. Wiping it away quickly with the back of her hand she turned her head away from Kai. "Mock me. Go on. I know you want to."

"From what Ray's said I think he loves you very much, and his stories prove that your parents love you too. Sure, all parents are sort of weird when babies are born. A boy is born they expect a fresh athlete with good grades and polite manners. A girl is born they expect gentleness, pink, flowers, dolls. So you didn't turn into a stereotype, your parents love you for who you are. You just had to give them a chance to get over the fact that you weren't a cookie cutter. And friends are over rated, so are spouses. You can find another job, I'm sure Kenny could help you," Kai replied, his voice growing more and more hostile as the words flew by. His hands were tightened into fists. Her reasons were not good enough; she had absolutely no excuse to be doing heroin--

"I realize that," Ingrid snapped, her voice watery, "And I'm ashamed and I regret it."

"Do you want more heroin?" Kai asked suddenly, his maroon eyes flickering.

"No!" Ingrid cried incredulously, "I realized how dangerous it was!"

"Good," Kai nodded shortly. More silence passed, and Ingrid slowly got up and leaned over the rail, the cool air drying her tears.

"Just it got sort of too much to bear," she said quietly, "And with no one to talk to… Ray wouldn't understand. Who else would I turn to? My parents? Moving in with all of you helped my financial situation a lot, but then I felt so pressured by all the success you guys had. One thing was lifted off me while another crashed down."

"When did you inject?" Kai asked, and Ingrid smiled dryly.

"Just before I moved in," she replied, "And I almost did it again after but Ray talked to me while I was settling in."

"I thought he wouldn't understand?"

"No, he wouldn't," Ingrid exhaled, "But he's my brother; strangely he can always make me feel better about myself. If he ever finds out though, I don't know if I could live with myself." Kai didn't say anymore, just drummed his fingers inaudibly on the leather seat of his bike. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a comforting one, and both people were thinking, their eyes off cast.

%%%%%%%%%% 

Holding the thin plastic pick between her index and her thumb finger, Ingrid gently strummed away, the volume on her amp set to low as she sang lowly to herself. 

"Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner. Sometimes I feel like my only friend is, the city I live in," she stopped, nibbling on her lip then frowned and started again, making a change in her notebook. "Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner. Sometimes I feel like my only friend is, the city I live in, the city of angels… Lonely as I am, together we cry." 

Satisfied with that part of the song, Ingrid noticed that's all she had written, and shutting her eyes she improvised. 

"I don't ever want to feel, like I did that day, take me to the place…" she stopped, and scribbling that down in her notebook, she bit the eraser on her pencil, her mind blanking. Damn. Once her mind blanked she'd have to wait for the next time she was inspired. Hopping off her bed and actually zipping up her guitar properly in its case, she looked out the window, rays of sunlight caressing her face through the glass. Maybe she'd watch the boys beyblade today. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"3…2…1… Let it rip!" Max yelled as Tyson and Ray launched their beyblades. Sparks flew as the two boys grinned, Kai sitting on a bench with his arms folded. Ingrid had decided to watch today, and thankfully she hadn't come over and sat next to him, thinking they had a 'bond' now. 

A tiny part of Kai reasoned that they did have one now, but Kai stifled that thought and kept his expression nonchalant. It was best if he stayed away from that girl. 

The two beyblades grinded against the bowl, and the two owners watched each other's moves carefully, biding their time till they called their bit beasts. Kenny talked to Dizzi about how much stronger of a duo each opponent was, and Ingrid tried her best not to yawn out loud and die from boredom. 

Kai kept his cold gaze straight ahead, making sure no one saw the small glances he snuck at Ray's sister. Kai remained facing perpendicular to the scene, absentmindedly running his fingers over his beyblade that he kept in his pocket.

Ingrid blinked, trying to stay awake as her brother bladed away, his brown eyes flickering orange; a quality a lot of girls found "sexy". She had a similar quality; and had thought it looked freakish and in no way sexy. Smiling, Ingrid wondered if Mariah thought it was sexy. But then Mariah had the same quality too. Letting out an exasperated sigh she wondered who to ask. Her eyes fell on to the rock hard figure of Kai, and she shook her head almost violently. Leaning back slightly, she was about to check the time when she could hear Ray whooping in joy. 

"Take that, Tyson!" he grinned, and Tyson shot him a mock glare as Ray received congratulations from Max and Kenny. 

"What'd you think of the match?" Ray smirked at Ingrid, and his sister rolled her eyes at him. 

"Boys and their toys," she teased, and as Ray smacked her on the head playfully as Kenny's watch went off. 

"Guys! We're going to be late for the convention!" 

Tyson, Ray and Max all got a glint of excitement in their eyes, and high fived. 

"Let's go then," they chorused, "Kai you coming?" Tyson asked, and Kai shook his head. 

"No." 

"Ingrid?" Ray asked, already half knowing the answer.

"Ray, what IS it with you all and conventions? And you've known me for fifteen years! Have I ever shown an interest in beyblading?" 

"Today," Ray replied moronically, and as Ingrid shot him a death glare he put his hands in the air. "Just kidding. The girls are out shopping, so I guess you party poopers watch each other," he laughed, holding up two fingers in a peace sign before being towed off by the gang. Ingrid flickered her gaze to Kai who did the same, and sharply looking away, Kai stood up. As he left the arena with a slam, Ingrid slowly stood up, and brushing off her shorts she slowly headed back to her room. He was certainly a happy little man. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

Bored out of her mind, and Kai sending her clear messages that if she talked to him he'd shoot her, Ingrid decided to drive around the city a bit. With one arm on the steering wheel at the 2 o clock position, her other hand rested against the open window. Humming "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by the Clash, she cocked her head slightly to the beat, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as the traffic light turned green. Turning left, Ingrid spotted a $5 Hand Car Wash sandwich board in front of what looked like some sort of sports center. Turning where the big red arrow pointed on the board, she saw three guys with buckets, squeegees, sponges and bottles chatting. As her tires sloshed through a puddle, slightly soapy from a previous car wash, they looked up and smiled. 

"Nice car," one of the guys smiled, "67 Chevelle Super Sport?" 

"Very good," Ingrid laughed, "It's my baby." 

"Name?" 

"Fallon," Ingrid replied, and another guy grinned. 

"We'll clean him up nice. Just park it right here, and you can chill." Turning the engine off, Ingrid plopped her keys into her purse and stepped out of the car. 

"Name's Tala," the first boy smiled, "That's Li, and that's Jess." The other two boys nodded as they were hosing down Ingrid's car. 

"So I haven't seen you around, you new?" Jess asked as he sat down while Tala and Li scrubbed her chrome details with toothbrushes. 

"It's a pretty big city, not some small town," Ingrid teased, "and no I'm not new". 

"Can't blame a guy trying to make conversation," he shrugged with a boyish smile, "What district?" 

"I live in that old building up on Rodemont Hill," Ingrid shrugged, and Jess dropped the squeegee he was twirling in his hands. 

"You live with beybladers?" he asked incredulously, and Ingrid nodded after hesitating. 

"My brother's one," she replied nonchalantly, and Jess leaned back. 

"Tala and Li beyblade, they're pretty good too," he smiled, "But I found it boring." 

"Me too!" Ingrid exclaimed, her eyes widening, "What's so interesting? Hockey's so much better." Jess's face fell. 

"I love hockey too, can't play ice hockey though," he sheepishly admitted, and Ingrid looked at him oddly. 

"Neither can I." 

"Freaky. Well it looks like we're meant to be," he joked, and Ingrid smiled. 

"I guess so." They both dropped their gazes at the same time, and Ingrid laughed as Tala threw a sopping sponge at Jess's unruly dark brown hair, flattening the bed head spikes of his brown locks. 

"Get to work," Tala laughed as he sat down on the lawn chair that Jess had previously occupied. "So I'm Tala," he greeted with a half smile. 

"Ingrid," she nodded, and Tala draped one arm over the back of his chair as he turned slightly towards her. 

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Tala asked, dragging his eyes up her body, winking to show he was just playing. As Ingrid whacked Tala, at the same moment a sponge was thrust into his face. 

"Hurry up, there's some cars lining up behind her," Li smirked, and pushing Tala along as he got up reluctantly, mumbling how he had just sat down, Li took his place. Sitting down with a relieved exhale, Li turned to Ingrid, leaning his chin on his hand. 

"So, what area are you from--" Li began, when Ingrid interrupted him. 

"Why do you guys all want to know where I live?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips. 

"To stalk you," Li joked, not aware that Jess had too asked where she lived, and Ingrid laughed lightly, "No, we just ask everyone. It's cool, getting an idea where people are coming from. Most don't come from this district… You know you look familiar," Li suddenly added, cocking his head at Ingrid. "Your eyes remind of someone." It wasn't a sort of fascinated look that Li gave her, it was more like he was remembering someone he didn't want to. 

"Who?" 

"Probably not him," Li muttered, "I knew this guy a while back, Ray Kon." 

"I'm his sister." 

It was at the moment that everything fell silent, well, silent except for the fact that Jess was oblivious to the importance of the fact. He just keep wiping the windows, rocking his head to some song stuck in his head. 

"Do you know Kai Hiwatari?" Tala asked, his hand letting go of the rag he was holding, and Ingrid hesitated. What if something really horrible happened to them because of her giving away their location? She felt stupid, and wished she could take it all back and run away. Averting her gaze, she wrung her hands as the silence continued. 

"Hey guys, leave the girl alone," Jess called, his friendly confident eyes now warning. "She came for a car wash not an interrogation." 

"Sorry," the boys muttered, or rather they just mumbled some random word, and Li got up to join Tala, the two speaking in low, hushed tones. Jess shook his head at them, and crossed the now wet ground to sit on the lawn chair. 

"Sorry," he apologized, "Just Li and Tala aren't fond of the people in Rodemont. Well, just the people in that estate." 

"I moved in a few days ago," Ingrid admitted, "Money was tight, and my brother offered." 

"Which one's he?" Jess asked, and Ingrid replied Ray. "Oh," he nodded, "Well I think Tala's more angry at Kai, while Li has his issues with Ray. It's a really long history." Ingrid felt uncomfortable, Li and Tala glancing at her before continuing their talk. 

"Don't worry, they won't think less of you or something just because you live and are related to one of them," Jess assured, "But if they try to do anything tell me." The sound of water spraying was audible, and Tala was rinsing her car clean, when suddenly a smirk curled on his lips and he aimed the hose at Jess, getting a bit of Ingrid at the same time. 

"Bastard!" Jess laughed, and grabbing a soapy sponge from the ground he whipped it at Tala's head. The red head's hand stuck out in a random direction as Jess fought him against the car, pressing the sponge into the boy's face. Ingrid yelped as the water stream was now hitting her, and hair soaking, clothes sopping, she hopped out of water's way just as a bucket of dirty water was toppled over Li. 

"Car's clean," the boys chorused with nervous smiles as Ingrid blinked at them, and after a silence, the boys tensed up, ready for a temper tantrum. 

Ingrid burst out laughing, shaking her head ruefully much to their surprise and relief. 

"You guys are hilarious," she grinned, "But you do this when I'm wearing my favorite jeans and I'll slice your heads off," she nodded, handing them a five dollar bill, suppressing a giggle. 

"Thanks," Tala replied as he dropped it into a metal box, and he and Li moved to the next car, the water on their clothes refreshing under the glaring sun. They could change into dry clothes later; the boys had gotten into enough water fights to know now to bring extra clothing. Lots of it. 

"Uh, do you want to change before stepping into your car?" Jess asked uncertainly, lingering behind, "I have a crap load of clean clothes in my locker you could borrow." 

"You sure?" Ingrid asked, fingering her wet shirt and pants. 

"Yeah," he smiled, and he jokingly offered her his arm. A faint blush crossed his features as she winked at looped her arm through his. A few minutes later Li was about to sit on the lawn chair and force Jess to work when he noticed the boy was gone. 

"Jess, we're going to kill you when you come back," Li muttered as he trudged back over to the car and continued washing. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

Walking, her flip flops squeaking from the water, they arrived to a hall with tiled flooring and light green lockers. Spinning in his combination, Jess opened his locker and after a bit of tugging managed to lug his duffel bag out. Unzipping it, he rifled through the t-shirts and shorts and chose a loose green t-shirt and black shorts. 

"Any preference?" he asked, and Ingrid shook her head. Handing her a red t-shirt and silver shorts, he pointed down the hall of lockers. 

"Women's room is down the hall to your left," he instructed, "Come back here and I'll show you where you can dry your clothes." Nodding, Ingrid tucked the dry clothes under her arm and made her way to the bathroom. 

%%%%%%%%%% 

"Hey," Ingrid began as she rounded the corner to the lockers, getting a glimpse of lightly tanned skin just as Jess had slipped on his shirt. 

"Oh hey," Jess replied, "Okay, follow me." Shutting his locker, he led her to what looked like a small room, with a desk, a shelf, and damp clothes hanging by the window on some sort of metal rack. 

"This is our office," Jess nodded, and Ingrid looked up at him. 

"You work here?" she asked, thinking he was here for fun or charity. Something like that. Jess nodded, his lip tightening, and Ingrid nibbled on her lip. 

"It looks like fun," she murmured, and Jess studied her. Was she mocking him? 

"It's hard to find a job now a days," he replied carefully, "I started off at minimum wage, but with so many members always pouring into the gym it pays well. I don't wash cars though, it's just a thing we do," he added, "I teach little kids to play hockey, but Tala and Li teach football. What do you do?" 

"I uh…" Ingrid trailed off, looking down, "I lost my job." Silence echoed through out the room, and Ingrid felt her cheeks flare in heat as she could feel Jess' dark gaze on her. 

Jess studied the girl in front of him. So she wasn't mocking him; or at least it didn't appear she was. The easy going feeling she had radiated before was now cooling into an embarrassed one, and Jess placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"If you ever have trouble finding a job, you can apply to be co captain? Mine just quit," he suggested, "I mean, you don't have to… Just keeping your options open," he added hurriedly, but Ingrid was beaming like an idiot, despite her slightly stinging eyes. 

"I can?" 

"Yeah, why don't you fill out an application now and tomorrow when you pick up your dry clothes pop in your resume? I'll put in a good word for you," he winked, "But shh…. Don't tell or else my ass will probably be fired." 

"Secret's safe with me," Ingrid replied, "Thanks Jess." 

"No problem." 

%%%%%%%%%% 

Everyone was back at the estate by the time Ingrid returned, and she waltzed into the room, humming merrily still in Jess' t-shirt and shorts. 

"RAY!" she screamed as she noticed her brother watching television, "I might have a job!" 

"What do you mean, might?" Ray asked, suddenly looking up, and Ingrid's cheery mood deflated slightly. 

"I… I don't have a job right now, but I might now," Ingrid mumbled, and Ray straightened up incredulously. 

"You're… You're unemployed?!" 

"Didn't I tell you?" Ingrid asked, her voice catching into a wail as she racked her mind. She was sure she had told Ray. 

  
Oh. She had told Kai. 

"No!" Ray replied, "Since when were you unemployed?" 

"Since I quit!" 

"What?! Ingrid! Why didn't you quit till you had a job you could go to!" 

"Circumstances," Ingrid retorted, however her eyes held warning that if Ray stepped any further there would be damage. 

"Well…. Congratulations," Ray finally said after backing down, "What's the job?" 

"Hockey coach for kids," she muttered, not wanting to meet Ray's eyes, sure that disdain would flicker across them. 

"You'd be a good coach," Ray smiled, tilting up Ingrid's chin boyishly to her surprise, "You're good with kids, and you're amazing at hockey." 

"Luckily it's floor hockey, not ice," Ingrid half smiled, still slightly hurt at Ray's previous reaction, "Or else I don't think I'd have a chance." 

"Nice," Ray nodded earnestly, "I think this will be good for you." 

"Thanks," Ingrid replied quietly as she noticed Kai looking at her darkly, then walk up the stairs coldly, "I hope so too." 


End file.
